BMW Z4 M Coupe
The BMW Z4 M Coupe is well known by the community as a powerful In-Game Cash car before the Car Classes update. The Limited Edition of the Z4 M Coupe became available as a Top-Up gift on 9th August, 2012 (for the 2nd time). On August 1st 2011, the American Pizza brand Tony's Pizza had a competition where a player could win a real BMW Z4 M Coupe. To celebrate that Need for Speed World released the Tony's Pizza Edition 5-day rental car. This car, like the Lotus Elise, was pulled out of the Car Dealer after the Car Classes update on August 21st 2012. On Janurary 17th, 2012, the Limited Edition of the Z4 M Coupe was made obtainable by referring three friends to World. History The BMW Z4 M Coupe received a facelift in 2006 where the interior, exterier and the engine got updated. The car was in production between 2006 and 2008 where it was built on the E86 platform on BMW's american assembly in Spartanburg County in South Carolina. Performance The Z4 M Coupe is ideal for players that want to handle turns like never before in a low-class car. The car is nimble and agile thanks to BMW's 50-50 weight distrubution technology that BMWs are famous for. Revving the engine takes a little time, the acceleration takes some time to kick up, and its perfect start isn't the strongest, but the moderate top speed and great handling makes up for it. Unusually, when going over jumps, the rear of the car is unusally to land first despite the even weight distribution, making for a very rough landing to the Z4. As it was not designed with any form drifting or powersliding, it tends to stop suddenly during the slide to regain traction before picking up speed normally. For some drivers that turn too quickly, the rear of the car can slide-out suddenly. The Z4 M accelerates much like a Muscle car at low speeds, yet it is very light-weight like a Lotus Elise. This car is not recommended for Team Escapes or Pursuits due to its low weight, much like the Elise. Team Escapes in the Z4 is anyones' bet. It's not so heavy, but not too light. Since of the equal weight distrubution, the Z4 can ram through roadblocks, but may not beable to take a rhino head-on. As it is a small car, it can go through flaws in roadblocks and since of the superb handling, it can easily dodge rhinos. The same story goes to Pursuit Outruns. The Z4 may be down-graded from the former Tier 2 to the Tier 1 vehicles and out-classed by other cars like the Toyota MR2, but it is the most modern-looking of the stock Class D car and it is a great cruiser to drive and customize. Editions *White (Available in the Origin Starter Pack) *Black (Unavailable) *Blue (Unavailable) *Dagur (Unavailable) *Limited Edition (Unavailable) *Tony's Pizza Promotional (Defunct) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Appearances NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg Tony's Pizza Rental This promotional rental had a unique license plate (red "LTD ED") and vinyls (including sponsor decals of companies such as Transtek and Kestrel), as well as a window tint and bodykit with spoiler. Transtek.jpg|Sponsor vinyls (on Pizza Z4) nfsw855.jpg|Pizza Z4 (see unique license plate) nfsw854.jpg|The side of a Pizza Z4 nfsw853.jpg|Pizza Z4 front 20110901_nfsw_blog_bmw_z4_tonyspizza_730x389.jpg|The promo image Category:Cars Category:BMW Category:RWD Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:American Cars Category:Promotion Cars Category:Small Cars